


Got It Bad

by mytholizzie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholizzie/pseuds/mytholizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smut (there may be some fluffy stuff here too) fics, based on prompts/AU's I've found lurking around on tumblr. Feel free to send me any ideas you guys have, and enjoy the ride, I know Emma will ;) This chapter is based on finding a sensitive body part by accident. Probably set somewhere during the missing six weeks of S4, and stolen moments at Granny's or the loft while Snowing aren't home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sensitive

It had been just over a week since the two had discovered that Emma was particularly sensitive in the crook of her elbow (in addition to the crook of her neck, where her shoulder fleshed out a little more). But this revelation of the inside of her elbow being interestingly ticklish was something neither had been expecting. Sure, there were places on her body that she liked being touched, and revelling in the butterflies or dances of whisper-like breath from Killian's mouth when he skimmed his lips over her skin, but this was something else entirely and a new pastime of theirs while cozied up in bed together.

They'd already had a pretty decent run at that this morning and Emma had left for work with a rather large smile across her mouth. Things were pretty okay at the station, though with the threat of the villains running around town, things were not exactly a walk in the park, for anybody in town. So, by the time Emma got back to spending time with Killian, she was well and truly tense and feeling quite stressed about her day.

"Come and sit down, love." he called out to her, raising his hand with the remote, to pause whatever he was watching on Netflix -probably Peter Pan again- as he glanced over the back of the sofa to Emma, who was toeing off her boots by the door, and still complaining about the workload.

"I know, I know..." she sighed and leaned back against the doorframe, briefly before she shucked off her coat and pushed off to walk over to the sofa. She gave her pirate a tired smile as she took the few feet between door and sofa in a few strides. She swallowed and leaned over the back to press her lips to his as he puckered for a kiss from her. Another moment later, and she'd rounded the sofa to drop down beside him.

"I went to the trouble of making dinner for us tonight. Plates are in the oven, just gotta warm them up." Killian announced proudly, giving Emma a small side-glance as he wrapped his arm around her, around the back of the sofa so she could lean into his side.

"You made dinner?" she raised her brows as she gazed up at him.

"Of course, love. I may have several talents, but one that's never gotten out, or been fashioned for me is that I'm quite the hand in the kitchen."

"Is that supposed to be a joke...?" she bit her lower lip as she tried to mask the chortle bubbling beneath the surface. She shifted slightly and glanced around the living room to see if he had a beverage close by, but couldn't see one, so she stood to head into the kitchen, feeling Killian's eyes following her movements.

"I'll let you be the judge of that. You'll be able to tell me when you try the specialties in a little while." he smiled after her, "Or, did you want to eat now? Are you hungry? I bet you're famished, working all day in that station must have you feeling quite peckish, love." Killian reeled off, moving his arm from around Emma, and making to get up.

She heard the movement behind her and turned on her heel, shaking her head and reaching down with her palm to cease his movements before he stood, “Wait...” she began, before she smirked slightly and gave a minute shake of her head. Emma couldn’t help but continue then, “This seems vaguely familiar.”

Killian watched her palm skimming over his pants. He knew exactly what she was talking about; their little jaunt back to the future months before. Her palm on his thigh had the desired effect, and he settled back into the sofa cushion as he peered up at her.

“Is it as familiar to you, as it is to me, pirate...?” Emma murmured against the shell of his ear, trailing her palm further along the plain of his thigh. When he shifted slightly beneath her touch, Emma tilted her head, allowing her hair to spill forward over him. She flicked her eyes between his, searching for some recognition of what was happening, or about to happen before she added, “This is new...this hasn’t happened before.”

“God’s love...” Killian managed to squeeze out through his tight-lipped expression. He broke the eye contact and peered down at her hand on his thigh, fingers curled just so, nails digging lightly into the semi-stiff material of his jeans.

Her other hand moved up the front of his button-down, caressing gently before she reached his jaw, and moved in. She trained her lips on his as she brought her face close to his, keeping theirs faces close together until she finally pressed her lips against his in a tender kiss. Under her touches, she could feel how Killian stayed against the back of the sofa, unmoving. As she pulled back from the kiss, she gently chastized him, “Relax, Killian. You’re too tense.”

Before Killian had the chance to reply in any way, Emma had palmed at his crotch and dropped to her knees in front of the sofa, between his legs. She could sense how much he wanted her to do what she was going to; how much he needed it. And, she was more than willing to oblige, especially with this new information.

“Killian, I swear if you don’t relax, I’m going to shoot you...” Emma hissed slightly, her hand reaching for his belt and zipper, her other hand occupied with twining their fingers together.

“Emma, you’ve been out at work all day, you should be relaxing.”

“I do that everyday. I get restless when I relax for too long. Besides...” she trailed off, smiling up at him as she worked the belt buckle on his jeans, “You’ve been cooking up a storm here today. I want to do this for you. Let me do this for you.”

She hoped Killian would just relax and allow her to please him. He was such a tentative lover, generous and she wanted to be giving him back more than she usually did. He wasn’t selfish when it came to giving her the pleasure he thought she deserved, and never asked her to do anything, it all came from Emma initiating anything of the sort for Killian’s benefit. And, when she had an idea, she ran with it, until it was accomplished.

By the time he seemingly came round to the idea of her being on her knees for him, her hand was wrapped around his cock, inside of his jeans. He had smiled as she noticed that much to her delight, he was lacking any form of modern underwear, or underwear of any period. 

She was relentless with him, tugging at the jeans, pulling them down his legs before he had enough leaned up so she could pull them from his hips. Within seconds, her hands were all over him; hips, abdomen, cock, thighs. His thighs, Oh Lord! She had discovered a paradox of unrelenting sensations for Killian; it was beyond pleasurable and unbearable for him. With her nails, her touches were feather-light, dragging the barest of contact over his skin, almost enough, but not quite to make him come right there.

Coupled with the delicate tightness her hand provided, while wrapped around his cock, and the skitters of lips, tongue and teeth along the fleshy level of his thigh, Killian was alight with ecstasy. He could barely move, spare his eyes and his hook jammed between the cushions.

“Bloody hell, Emma...” he groaned out as she began to pump her hand, keeping a consistent rhythm between each stroke and each flick of her mouth on his leg. She knew he knew that she was driving him scarily close to the edge, and neither of them knew what was coming -Killian, obviously- but how, they had no idea of.

She nipped at his thigh, flicking her tongue out to lathe the tender skin on the most fleshy part, just to the side of his balls, and he lost it. He bucked his hips up into her hand, thrusting unevenly as she met his hips pistoning up, using her hand. Seconds later, he was groaning out, gripping the edge of the sofa with his good hand, his hook still jammed in the sofa, threatening to tear the cushions. 

“Come for me, Killian...” she murmured, “I know you’re close.” she urged him to let go, just relax and allow himself that moment of pleasure. Almost immediately, his breathing was ragged and he was spurting threads of milky white over himself, over Emma, over the sofa with a shout.

“God’s, Emma! I-- I don’t know where that came from...” he panted heavily.

“Neither do I, but that was definitely not a one time thing.”


	2. Get In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere towards the end of S3, before baby Neal came along. Every time Emma's parents are out of the apartment, she has Killian over for some fun. One time while she’s home alone, her parents get home early, and she ends up shoving Killian into her closet, to hide him from them.

Emma had been raptured by him. He and his charming, old-worldy speak, and his leather coat and skinny jeans. With his dark, coal-like hair and almost iridescent blue eyes, that appeared as though they pierce through her entire being, and see right to her soul. Yes, Killian Jones was a man who, although a few (hundred) years older than her, had managed to do the unattainable; he had captured her heart. And she, his.

And, as she lay underneath him, his lips latched onto her neck, nipping at the delicate skin at her pulse point, Emma thought she could just melt away in his touches. The blonde wanted to melt away in his touch, like putty in his hands. Killian was the only man in a long time, whom Emma had allowed her guard to be down with, he, along with her son and her parents, was her reason for living.

Snow and Charming had gone out to Granny’s with Henry, to help him with something for school, and to meet up with Regina, and while they were gone, Emma had brought Killian over to their apartment for a little fun. It was a pretty regular occurrence for she and Killian, whenever her parents left their apartment, she would call him on his cellphone, or as he liked to call it, his talking phone and he would arrive with no questions asked. And, today was no different.

With Killian’s mouth on her neck, the blonde felt her breath hitch as he parted his lips, tracking his tongue over the skin there, his scruff tickling her in the process. She moved her hands up his bare back, fingernails barely tracing his skin as she felt the short hairs at the nape of his neck dusting her fingertips as she held his face to hers, her lips sought out his in a passionate kiss. As Emma moved her hand from the nape of Killian’s neck, she felt his lips ghosting across her palm.

Emma was more than ready for their fun to begin, and she could feel that he was also more than ready. The blonde pressed her palm to Killian’s chest and pulled her lips back as she opened her eyes to look at him. She cleared her throat a little before she spoke up, her voice a little hoarse, “Slow down, sailor...” she began, a minute smirk tugged at the corners of her lips, “Top drawer...” she gestured to the cabinet beside her bed as she leaned up on her elbows, forcing Killian back onto his knees.

While Killian grinned at Emma and leaned over, using his good hand to pull open the drawer and pull out a packet, the blonde took the opportunity to shimmy out of the panties, the only item of clothing she still wore. As she turned back to Killian, she saw he was kneeling back, slightly perplexed at the packet in his hand. It wasn’t something that was alien to him, he knew what it was, it was just still new for him.

“Hey...” Emma shifted up onto her knees too, tucking them under herself as she grasped at Killian’s hand, pulling his focus to her face. She smiled to him and searched his eyes, “You want me to help you out...?” she cocked a brow slightly before she took the packet from him.

Within seconds, she’d rolled on the condom and had him positioned at her entrance, hovering just above him as she pressed her lips feverishly to his. And, as Killian pressed his lips up to meet hers, he bucked his hips and slid home into her silky heat. Both groaned out and continued their passionate dance, lips colliding with fervour, bodies rocking and sliding against each other sinfully.

The sensations that coursed through them both were what they both prided their prowess upon in the bedroom; Killian with his long, often languid strokes inside her, filling her, and Emma with her acute perception of what Killian needed and wanted to feel during their lovemaking. It was something that Emma had been so afraid of to begin with, that she was so attuned to his needs, and he to hers, and the first orgasm they’d shared had scared her senseless. She hadn't been expecting to ever feel something so strong as she had done with Killian.

Emma shifted her hands to his hips, keeping her palms pressed against his skin, feeling the muscles in his ass and thighs rippling beneath her touch, and him cradled between her thighs with her legs hooked over his. They were both caught in the moment, between the thrashing of tongues, and melée of limbs, they hadn’t heard her parents returning to the loft until they heard Mary Margaret calling out.

“Shit!” Emma hissed, pressing her palm to Killian’s chest, his charms bouncing off the back of her hand as he stilled above her.

“What is it, love?” he asked her, panting slightly.

“My parents!” she feigned distress and searched Killian’s eyes. Piercing and blue, as always. But when she didn’t see the hint of recognition behind them, she spelled it out for him, “My dad comes up here and finds you buried inside his little girl, he’ll send you back to Neverland and shoot you up with the Deadly Nightshade himself!”

“I’m sure your father would understand, Swan.” Killian grinned, and pressed his hips lightly against hers.

“Do you really want to find out?” she challenged him, pushing him off and away from her as she slipped out from beneath him, wincing at the lack of contact and feeling of fullness within her. Emma turned to him, raising a brow as she pulled open her closet, “In.” she gestured with her head for him to get inside, at least until she could get rid of them.

“What? You can’t be serious, love...”

“As serious as Regina and her damn apples. Now, get in the closet, pirate.”

“Swan--”

“Killian, just get in the closet!” Emma hissed, shoving him towards the doors, scooping up his clothing from the floor and handing it to him as she heard her mother’s voice nearing the bottom of the stairs.

“Emma? Emma are you up there?” Mary Margaret called out from the lower level of the loft.

“Goddamn it!” the blonde hissed as she kicked his boots under the bed, grabbing at a towel from the rack. Pulling it around her body, she glanced over the rail, ceasing her mother’s intervention, “I was just about to get into the shower. How come you guys are back so early? Everything okay?”

The shady glance between the two did not go unnoticed, and David hesitated in his response when he saw his daughter raise her brow speculatively. He cleared his throat though and replied anyway, “We wanted to try and get a little rest before the baby comes...” he offered.

“Oh my God, guys!” Emma didn’t know where to look, “I’m glad you were checking if you had an audience before you went and ploughed ahead!” That earned a chortle from inside her closet, and she could feel her cheeks flushing just at the thought of being the one to catch her parents in bed, again, in addition to the expression that was probably etched across Killian’s face right now. Still, she added, “Can’t you go back out, for a walk or something? Do some yoga? At least until I’m done with my shower, then I’ll give you the place to yourselves!”

Mary Margaret glanced back at David and swallowed, her ears and cheeks slightly pink before she grasped at David’s hand, “Obviously we’ve upset you, or embarrassed you, Emma. We’ll give you some space, and be back later.”

“I’ll take my room at Granny’s tonight, you guys--” she couldn’t bring herself to say it without barking out laughter, so she didn’t. Instead, Emma waved her hand in dismissal, and turned to make preparations for her ’shower’. Though, she was interrupted when, for a heavily pregnant woman, Mary Margaret all but bounded up the stairs to envelope her daughter, and kiss her cheek.

“We love you, Emma...” she stated simply, “Thank you, for understanding.”

“Hey, just make sure you put a sock on the doorknob or something, so I know you guys are still at it if I come back.” Emma pulled away, wanting to get rid of her parents as soon as possible, so she could somehow get herself and her pirate out of that loft before her horny parents gave her some more seriously embarrassing memories.

It took her another two or three minutes of nodding and smiling and ushering to finally get her parents out of the loft, rush back upstairs to her bedroom and fling open the closet. When she came face to face with Killian again, wearing his tell-tale smirk, Emma couldn’t help but pull him close, into a deep kiss.

“I thought they’d never leave...”

“I know, but we don’t have much time, so get your clothes back on and make it snappy. Do you still have the cloaking spell around your ship?” she smirked to him, dropping the towel from around her body before she stepped backwards to her bed and glanced up at him, “Because my parents are not going to disturb us there.”


	3. PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma out celebrating some milestone in their relationship, and after dinner they've headed to a nightclub. as the night wears on, they start getting more drunk and handsy with one another. Some good ol' PDA and some grinding.

They'd been out, celebrating one of their birthdays or anniversaries, or something. At this point, they were too occupied to remember, or care. After dinner, the couple had settled on going to a nightclub, in proximity to the restaurant at which they'd eaten at. Upon arriving at the nightclub, the two had stormed the dance floor and were occupying the same spot, not allowing others in their personal bubble. The drinks had been flowing freely and so hand their hands. Wandering, squeezing, groping, anywhere and everywhere. And, with the consistent thumping of the music, it was easy to get lost in a bubble of lust.

"Come on, love..." Killian had smirked against her neck, keeping her flush against his body as they grinded against each other. The beginnings of his arousals pressing up against the seam of her jeans, "No-one can see us, it's that dark in this place..."

She gripped onto the lapels of his leather jacket -seriously, he was still wearing that?! The club was sweltering- and she clung onto him. Pulling back, she looked up at him, "I know that, it's just--"

"You don't want to...?"

"No, it's not that, I do. I really do." Emma sighed a little, furrowing her brows for a brief moment before she continued, "I don't know." Another sigh.

"Swan, there's something you're not telling me here, you know that I'm quite perceptive. What is it?" Killian gave her that look, his knowing look as he tried to open her up, break down the small wall she'd put around herself.

After a moment of hesitation, Emma rested her forehead against his chin before she murmured, "It's like I used to do. Before I had anybody. I was that little lost girl, even right up until Henry found me." Emma glanced up at Killian as the music began to change, fading into the next track, "I'd do this, have my fun and leave."

"You know I'm not going to make you do anything you're not comfortable with, don't you, love?" he smiled down at her, his hand moving to stroke lazy, comforting circles over the small of her back.

She looked up at him tenderly and gave a nod. It took her a moment before she then added, "I do want to..." she murmured, standing up on her toes as she pressed her lips against his. Her hand snaked around to the nape of his neck, fingertips tickled by the short hair there as she pushed his mouth against hers.

His hand moved back down her side, fanning out at her hip as he softened the kiss and kept his forehead to hers. With the change in beat, Killian held Emma close, swaying with her. Her thigh between his, as they continued to close the gap their bodies, fitting together like the lost puzzle pieces they’d both been missing their lives.

After a few moments, Emma began to nuzzle against his neck, before she turned her lips in, mouthing over his skin and feeling his scruff against her mouth. She couldn’t help herself, and as the music changed once more, Emma parted her lips, pressing the flat of her tongue against his neck and trailed her tongue slightly.

“Bloody hell, love...” Killian hissed a little through gritted teeth as he felt what Emma did with her tongue. He felt her smirk against his smirk before she did it again. He took that moment to move his hand under the thin shirt she wore, massaging the skin there.

With the music turning into something that was thumping, pounding bassline thrumming their bodies, both Emma and Killian were wrapped up in their affections, not caring much for those surrounding them. Emma reached up with her hand to pull Killian’s face to hers; another rough, raw kiss. Her mouth needy, seeking out his and overpowering him with kisses, her lips, her tongue. Killian was not turning that opportunity down, with his Swan coming undone before him, for him. 

He moved his hand up to cup her breast, gently groping her underneath the fine cotton of her shirt. He felt her moan against his mouth, guttural and full of lust. He smirked as he felt her other hand roving over his jaw, down his chest and towards his stomach. With his hook, he caught her hand and broke the kiss, looking down to her, "You sure you want to do that, love?"

He got no verbal response, just her lips pressed back against his and her hand wandered further to his belt. She was on a path of glorious self-destruction, and was taking him along for the ride with her. She was coming undone, unraveling the threads that held her together, the walls crumbling around her, and all Killian's doing. The man drove her to the brink of insanity at times, and this was one of those times. She loved it. She loved him.

Emma did not care much for people witnessing their public displays of affection, or was that public displays of lust? She wasn't sure of which herself. Either way, Emma was getting what she wanted; Killian, and he was getting all of her, as he had wished and told her about on many occasions. To her, the infamous pirate was compelling, in every terrific, nuanced way imaginable. He was the best adventure she had had for several years. 

When Emma first met Killian, in the Enchanted Forest those years ago, never did she imagine she'd be grinding upon his thigh in some dingy nightclub in the heart of The Big Apple, miles from any Flying Monkey, Wicked Witch or beanstalk. There were times Emma wished she had spent her childhood growing in the Enchanted Forest, in Misthaven; her parents' kingdom, she loved the freedom she had attained in the real world, and the situations she found herself part of with Killian, those were some of the best times she had had. The truth was, being in a relationship with someone not from 'this world' was the best thing that had happened to her. Sure, there'd been Neal, but he had knowledge of her world, and had spent most of his life in reality, but Killian had not, and there were some things he was still naïve to. Those were the moments Emma adored.

The songs filling the nightclub had blended together somewhere between she and Killian moving from their savored place on the dancefloor, to the side, just beside the DJ booth. The blonde could sense people's stares, but powered on through their ministrations, ignoring the attention cast upon them with gumption. If Emma wasn't so pre-occupied, she would have caused a ruckus, with some convicted, colorful verbal abuse, instead she chose to cast aside the attention and engrossed herself with pleasuring Killian.

To Killian's knowledge, he speculated he was floating, observing an out-of-body experience, however it wasn't the case. As he rested his head back against the wall behind him, he released the sigh he hadn't realized he was holding captive within his chest. It was as the air whooshed through his teeth, blowing a warm gust across Emma's forehead, that he even regarded the full-chested sensation. After Milah had been taken from his life, he had been focused solely on revenge, seeking justice for the life that had been seized. The emptiness he'd carried with him, ravaging his moral, eating him from inside-out had almost cost him everything, until Emma crossed his path. Emma had slowly and surely filled the desolate cavity in his chest with her love, her devotion and joie de vivre. To Emma, he owed her his all.

Yet, as her hand slipped beneath the waistband of his jeans, belt still threaded through the belt-loops, Killian lost his train of thought. He was completely derailed as she skated her fingers along his length. It wasn't that he was deprived of affectionate, physical contact, it was just when it was Emma providing the contact that he found he was unable to douse his need for her touches. In her physicality, she was goddess, she could be groggy and entirely not in the mood for anything, and he could find her the most incredible being on the planet. Killian for sure had it bad.

Her fingers made a deft glissade along his hardening length beneath the stiff denim of his coal-like jeans. She had rendered the teasing complete, it was time for the real business to begin. The fun they'd both been craving, building their emotions and bodies up to. Twisting his wrist, she cupped him with her palm and smirked up at him, teeth grazing at the tip of his chin, narrowly skimming over the skin as she dragged over him, sending hot breath funnelling out of her mouth.

"Swan..." Killian managed to choke out, her name throttling out of his mouth with force as her hand continued to dance across his most intimate part. He was having a hard time with focusing, he really did not want an audience if their dallying advanced further. He cleared his throat and opened his eyes, glancing down to her, seeing the coquettish smile across her lips, "Swan, might I suggest that we partake in this folly elsewhere? It could be quite inconvenient should this...continue. We don't want that now, do we, love?"

The pirate and his goddamn flowery language. He really was other-worldly, and she loved it. But, -concentrate Swan- he was right, of course. If she continued with what she was doing, they could be left with an unfortunate, sticky, slick mess on their (her) hands, and she didn't want that.

"Where to?" she breathed against his neck, lust clouding her focus, as she watched the other club-goers on the dance floor, working their moves, flirting with prospective flings, "We're quite the way from my place..." she concluded.

"Not to worry, Swan." Killian smirked as she loosened her grasp on his length, "That's what those yellow cabs are for..."


	4. Creak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without his beloved pirate ship, the Jolly Roger, our beloved saviour and her pirate boyfriend have to find somewhere else to get a little hot and bothered. That's where Granny's Diner comes in. With all the patrons who've stayed there, the beds aren't exactly Spring lambs. Set in 3B/4A.

They'd been hanging out at Granny's more often now, with her parents home with baby Neal, and Henry staying there too, Emma and her pirate didn't have much privacy. So, when Killian suggested they go somewhere more private and secluded, she had envisioned somewhere more, well, private and secluded, and totally not Granny's Bed & Breakfast. But, without the Jolly Roger moored in the dock, it was really the only comfortable option they had. And, Emma had jumped at the chance to spend some quality time with him, getting to know him, and he, her.

After the whole debacle with Zelena, and returning to Storybrooke unscathed, with her pirate, Emma had found peace with him. She had allowed him in without him even trying. He adored her like a precious artefact, placed upon a pedestal and encased in a museum. She had never had a man worship the ground she trod, and she lapped it up whenever he gave himself over to her. Their relationship was still new, blossoming, and in the honeymoon phase, one could say but it didn't stop them from holding off on wanting to wait for the perfect time to give themselves to the other for the first time.

This, Emma decided, was that perfect opportunity. Without the interruptions of parents, babies or flying monkeys, Emma had allowed Killian to lead her to Granny's. She had followed, willingly, body trembling with anticipation of what both knew was coming. Without his prized ship -the one he had traded for her, to rescue her from the harsh reality known as New York City, with a man she was doomed to marry and be trapped in a loveless marriage with- Killian had been reluctant at first, to enjoy her company, and be welcomed into her body, but after some convincing from his love, he had agreed and rushed around, setting up the room for their evening together.

There had been no fancy, over-the-top exquisite preparations made before Killian had come to collect her from her parents' loft, but he had managed to salvage some candles, and Granny had been more than accommodating in providing some grilled cheeses and a bottle of wine for him. Before leaving to collect Emma, Killian had been certain that all of the candles were lit, the bed made, ready and inviting for her, and that the food was adequately heated. He had given the room a once-over, tossing a parting glance over his shoulder before locking up and leaving to escort his princess back.

He was nervous. Visible nerves coursed through his body, leaving him shaking like a leaf clutching onto its branch for dear life. As he stood outside the loft, ready to rap on the door, signalling his arrival, he took a series of breaths, in an attempt to calm himself. Though, as Emma opened the door, allowing it to swing open, the light from inside bathing her in an ethereal glow from behind, he lost all control and allowed his breath to whoosh out in an undignified heave. 

The stroll to Granny's passed them by in a blur, a flurry of images, a sensory overload. Though, Killian did recall being tugged along behind her as they climbed the stairs of the Bed & Breakfast, in obvious anticipation for the coming events. Reaching the top of the steps, Emma tugged Killian to her, pulling him flush against her body in a tight kiss, lips meshing together as she clung onto the lapels of his well-worn leather jacket. She felt him fidgeting, trying to produce the room key from his pocket, between them. Emma listlessly pulled back from his mouth, pressing her own lips together, tasting him there; rum and something she couldn't quite pinpoint, and she gazed up at him from under long eyelashes, taking the time to study his face once he fashioned the key in the space between them.

He took the few paces to the door with prolonged strides, covering the distance twice as fast as Emma did, her more concise legs working twice as fast to remain in close proximity to her love. She pressed herself neatly to his back, appreciating how the cool, malleable leather seeped through the material of her clothes and quenched her flesh, and lowering her temperature. It managed to salvage back some of her self control, causing her nipples to pebble in protest of the icy sensation permeating at her front.

"Killian, come on..." she vocalized her aforementioned arousal in his ear, her breath teasing the shell as she exhaled on a sigh. Her entire being was ready for him, she had been since he'd affirmed that he had traded his ship for her. The moment he had allowed his admission to grace her ears, she knew that Captain Killian Jones was not alike other men she'd entertained in her bed. Even with the promise of something more, Emma could see that Killian was not just a 'fuck and run' kinda guy; he was eloquent, educated, decorated and a gentleman, an area of her life that had been amiss.

"Almost there, love..." he announced, his voice drenched with lust already.

When he finally managed to push open the door, he stepped aside, taking Emma's hand to lead her inside the room. Candles. Candles were everywhere, all she could focus on. The flickering beacons casting luminescent shadows across the walls and furniture alike. Killian watched her, revelling in the minute expressions that graced her pretty face. He granted her permission to enter further into the bedroom, regarding her actions, revelling in everything she saw, everything he had arranged just for her.

"Killian--" she cut herself off, whirling around on her heel to locate him. Emma guttered herself, lunging at him through the minimized space between them, once more, grabbing at the lapels of his leathers. She entombed his mouth with her own, bringing them both pleasure with a simple act of affection. As she pulled herself back from the kiss, the blonde couldn't help but smile up at her pirate captain, "It hope that door locks from the inside..."

Somehow, the food managed to go unnoticed, Emma had been too occupied with de-vesting Killian of his jacket, followed shortly by his shirt, waistcoat and finally his leather trousers. She hadn't relented until he was wearing nothing but the simple undergarments he usually wore, and only then did she cease the flurry of fingers and clothing. Eyeing him appreciatively, Emma tossed him a placid simper from the spot she had rooted herself to. 

"Come now, lass. Do you really think that's all that fair for me to have been disrobed down to my small, while you're still fully clothed?" Killian propelled his counter-comment, with an equally lavish smirk.

"I got rid of my jacket already, what more do you want?" Emma chortled.

"Everything. I want you, Emma. I need you."

Hearing Killian's elucidation caused a momentary lapse in Emma's thoughts. Her brain somehow seemed to freeze, her mouth hung open as she regarded Killian and his choice of wording. Of course, she knew he wanted her, she wanted him also. But, hearing his strong admission made it all the more realistic.

"I need you, too." Emma responded, demurely. Her usual confident façade cracked, broken and left outside in the hallway. All she had now were her feelings, the remoteness inside her heart slowly filling with Killian's love and devotion, after he had tore down the walls she had so carefully constructed for herself. She could see his arousal, the want for her obvious, and old Emma would have ran in the opposite direction, but seeing the sincerity in his eyes made her stay.

"Come here, love. You're wearing far too many clothes, won't you allow this pirate to aid you in mislaying some of them?" he grinned, cocking his brow at her.

She crossed the room, closing the distance in just two paces before she stood in front of Killian. Under his gaze, she felt as though a cell must feel, under the watchful scrutiny of a scientist's eye. Though, as he raised his hand and his hook to her, she watched, unable to tear her eyes from the path they both took. His hand moved to her face, palm sliding across her cheek, cherishing the delicate skin there, before his fingers trespassed over her neck, tangling in the hair there. His hook meandered along her jaw, smooth, crystalline and cool metal against the porcelain of her face, until it continued south, catching in the neckline of her clothing, tugging until the round swoop became misshapen.

Under the careful guidance of his hand, he brought her face closer to his. Expecting him to kiss her once more, Emma allowed her lids to flutter closed, instead when his lips never pressed to hers and his hook tugged at the front of her shirt, tearing it clean off, she gasped and surveyed his face, mere centimeters from hers.

"I hope you didn't like that shirt, love. Because I'm no--"

Her lips covered his, cutting him off and igniting the moment once more. She felt his hook trailing lower, down the front of her stomach, to the belt on her jeans. After what only seemed several seconds, Emma had whipped off her own jeans, and was left standing in just her bra and panites; a claret red, contrasting with the pale skin she kept concealed under clothing. Though when she saw Killian's plauditory gaze, she reached behind herself, unclasping the fastening of her bra, tossing it to the floor in an undignified heap.

"Take those off, and sit on the bed." Emma gestured to Killian's remaining shred of clothing as she regarded his form. Before he'd even managed to rake the underwear down his legs, Emma was in front of him, pushing him down onto the bed with a sharp shove to his shoulders. She glanced down at him, hooking her fingers into her panties and peeling them down her thighs.

"God's Emma, you're insatiable..." he groaned at the sight, the moisture, evidence of her arousal collecting at the apex of her thighs.

Stepping out of her panties, Emma kicked them across the room, discarding them under the dresser for later. She watched Killian for a moment, regarding his blatant arousal, standing at full-mast between them. She dipped herself, lowering mouth to his, pressing tender, sweet kisses against his lips, holding his face between her palms, as she lowered herself into his lap. She could feel his erection cocked and ready, standing proudly to attention as she pressed against his body.

Leaning up, her hand pressed to Killian's shoulders for balance, as the other guided him into her, Emma sank down on him, both allowing a whoosh of contained breath to escape in tandem. The bed shrieked out in protest under their weight, though as the blonde began to rock against him, she allowed a low moan to escape her throat.

When she continued her movements above Killian, the bed began to creak once more and she furrowed her brows, gazing down at Killian in question. He didn't seem to mind as he gripped her thighs, tossing her over onto her back as he braced himself upon his elbow, slowly driving home within her. With each meeting of hips, the bed beneath them cried out, pleading with them to stop, instead Emma just looked up at him, "I'll just go slow." Killian announced, gently thrusting, testing the waters.

Hearing the bed beneath them, Emma shook her head, "I don't want slow, we've got plenty of time for slow. Right now, i just need you, Killian." she swallowed, wrapping her arms around him, holding him close to her as she felt the beginnings of what was going to be the best night of her life.

"As you wish."

Killian nodded, pulling back his hips to reinforce the path he intended to lay, between he and Emma. He took her, in deep, calculated strokes, massaging her essence from the inside out. With each jerk, each thrust, each miniscule movement, the bed hollered for them to ease their ministrations, but they never ceased until both were spent. Releases leaving them sated and panting, laying in each other's arms with their breathing as their only symphony. 

"That was..."

"Worth all the noise." Emma finished his comment, tilting her head up to look at him, eye heavily lidded as she basked with her lover in the aftermath of the first of many nights together.


	5. Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After falling through a portal, Captain Swan head to her birthplace -The Royal Castle- to seek shelter, and while there, among the corsets, and breeches, things get a little hot and heavy. Also, I was re-watching the first season of Outlander, and there's that scene when Claire and Frank head into the basement of the castle, so y'know...! ;)

Having been to the castle before, Emma knew the basic layout, but when it came to navigating unchartered waters, Killian was the person mainly in charge. He'd been to the castle many times before, after the curse had been cast, and Snow and Prince Charming had been sent on their merry way to the 'Land Without Magic', so he'd had plenty of time to find his way along the corridors and abandoned rooms. But, as Emma persisted in taking a route he knew didn't lead them to their destination, he decided on relying on his roguish charms to get her to do what he wanted her to do.

"Love, I've already told you, that's not the fastest way to your old nursery. You're going to get us lost, and somebody's going to find us, lurking along these dark corridors." Killian tried his hand (and hook) at persuading her. He rounded it off with his signature 'aye' brow raise and knowing smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes, before she focused back on him, looking more than exasperated. She furrowed her brows, knitting them together before she let out a sigh. After a moment, she spoke up, "But, part of the fun is getting lost. How do you think America was discovered?" she didn't even give him a beat before she continued, "You think Christopher Columbus had America as his goal in mind when he sailed across the ocean? I think not, Killian. And you, do you always know where and what you're sailing into?"

He allowed his smirk to broaden, and as she saw, Emma shook her head, "Don't answer that, that was rhetorical."

"Aye, I know you said not to answer, love but, how do you think I become the fearless, infamous Captain Hook? By plundering villages and pillaging brothels?" he flicked an eyebrow at her, before he too continued, "Don't answer that, lass. That was, how did you say it, rhetorical..."

He was rewarded with a sharp whack to his leather clad bicep, as Emma responded, "You think you're so cute, don't you?" she shook her head, blonde curls flapping against her cheeks, "I've got news for you, pirate...you're not as cute as you think you are."

"Is that a fact now, lass?" he smirked devilishly as he sidled closer to her, pushing himself off from the wall across the corridor, disturbing the painting that hung there and clouding dust behind him.

"That is a fact, yes." Emma stuttered in reply.

"You'd be willing to test that theory, then?"

The blonde shrugged lightly, "I guess..." she mumbled, her voice sounding less than sure of herself. She'd seen that look before; that one other time they'd been in the Enchanted Forest after, incidentally, falling through a portal. She'd been told by him that they needed to blend in and that her beloved red leather jacket would cause a hindrance and make them stand out in that realm. So, with as little machismo as possible, she'd ditched her real world clothes, for a get-up that would have been similar to something she would have seen in the kitchens or taverns, had she grown up in the forest, as was intended.

"You guess...? That's not a response any woman's ever given me, Swan." Killian smirked, edging yet closer to her.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure what you have in mind...." she deadpanned.

"Only one way to find out." he grasped at her hand, leading her partway down the corridor they'd been occupying. Pushing open a door, he used his hook to gesture Emma to step inside the room. He still had that sinful smirk etched across his mouth as he waited for her to enter.

The room was dimly lit, but Emma could just make out the silhouette of the large oak and stone table her parents -mostly, her father- used to hold council meetings at. In her mind's eye, Emma could make out the members of their family court; the Dwarves, Granny, Ruby, on occasion, as she drew herself closer to the grand table and chairs surrounding it. She was deep in thought, dreamily trying to set a scene in which her father and heavily pregnant mother would have been drumming fingers on the surface of the table, contemplating the best course of action to pursue. She was leaning against the head chair; the largest one in all directions, and assumed it was her father's, she pulled it back to perch herself in it.

It wasn't until Killian broke through her thoughts with a, "Love...? Did you hear what I said...?" that Emma even acknowledged her birthrite.

Her head whipped up and she glanced across at him, "In this castle, it's Princess, or Your Highness." she quirked a brow at him, hoping he would catch on. She didn't wait for anything to happen, as she raised her hand, and poofed herself into something more reminiscent of the castle.

"Is that so, Princess...?" Killian narrowed his eyes as he approached her, looking down at her delicate face. As he neared her, Killian reached out with his hook to graze across the skin on her cheek, not entirely sure whether he was about to play a power trip with her or, whether he wanted to take things slowly, and gradually build up with excitement.

"Y-yes...." Emma responded, voice faltering slightly before she cleared her throat, regaining control over her being, "This is my court, and you should show some respect while you are attending to business here."

"Of course..." Killian took a deep bow, as he addressed her again, "My Lady." 

The two were entrapped in a gaze for longer than deemed appropriate, even for those in a committed relationship, but it was Killian who made the first move. He'd paced back when he'd dipped into the bow, but within in two paces, he'd charged across the room, latched his lips onto hers and fused them in a searing kiss as he grabbed at Emma's shoulders, pulling her up from the chair on which she had perched herself on. He pulled her up, lips still attached to her mouth, sucking, tugging and nipping at her mouth, searching with his tongue into the cavernous space.

"Mmmkillian..." Emma murmured into his mouth before pulling back slightly, searching his eyes. Her pupils were already blown wide, the blue-green of her irises barely visible around the edges, and in the dim light, making it difficult to decipher where they ended and her pupils began. 

"Too much, love?" he questioned, breathing her in.

"No, of course not, I just--"

"It's okay. Nobody's here, Swan. You don't have to worry about your reputation getting tarnished, being caught dallying with the devilishly handsome pirate Captain Hook."

"I'm not worried about being caught, Killian." Emma replied, and at his head tilt, he elaborated, "I just-- it's hard for me to say it."

"Just come out with it, Swan." he gave her an encouraging smile.

"After the author and all the stuff with Cruella and Ursula, I never got to tell you something. And, I think you already knew what I wanted to say to you. Back when we got back from the forest, when we were up in my parents' loft...I wanted to tell you..." she frowned at herself before she tightened her grip on the lapels of his leather jacket, "That I-- I love you, Killian." she felt her lip trembling with the overspill of nerves she'd been clinging to.

"Swan..." Killian set his jaw momentarily before he nodded, his gaze softening on her, "And, this pirate loves you too, lass."

Feeling her fingers digging into the leather, and slightly tugging at the hair dusting his chest, set Killian's libido into a raging frenzy once again. He swallowed, looking down to her before he felt his hand snaking down her body, bunching up the fabrics of her period dress and pulling her up, flush against his sturdy frame momentarily. After a brief cop of her body, Killian pushed Emma back down onto the edge of the council table, smirking down to her.

Emma's hands trailed up Killian's chest, snaking over the fine, downy hair on his pectorals before she slipped them up over his jugular and to his jaw, her thumb brushing over the stubble that had continued to flourish there. She snaked one hand to the nape of his neck, revelling in the sensation of the tiny hairs tickling her fingers as she pulled his face down to hers for another kiss.

He spent a few moments working Emma's mouth; molding it against his, savoring the sensations of their tongues and teeth colliding, sparring for dominance in the cavity between their mouths. Before the kissing got too...too, Killian pulled back, maneuvering his mouth along Emma's jawline, traveling south to her neck, taking his sweet time to suck on her pulse point before continuing his journey. His lips made contact with the flesh of her breasts, displayed tantalizingly in the corset she wore under the bodice of her dress, and he heard the moan that tore from her throat; she needed this as much as he needed it.

"Killian..." was all Emma could muster, as she felt his fingers trifling at the fabric of her skirts, trying in earnest to bunch them to her hip in the most subtle of ways. Which, failed, of course.

As Killian continued to lavish attention on her breasts, and using the hook to cut her free from the tightened confines, he allowed himself to dip lower, mastering the pathway to his desired location. Using his hand, Killian teased Emma's knees apart, so he could settle himself in the gap.

He took a moment, breathing in her already heady scent. God, she was wet. With that tiny tidbit of valuable information, Killian felt his leather pants start to constrict around his growing erection, and he had to reach down to adjust himself before it got too painful. Almost immediately though, he allowed himself to reach between her thighs, brushing his fingertips tantalizingly close to the place he most wanted to be.

With her dress bundled up around her waist, and breasts on display for anyone to see, Emma couldn't help but glance down at herself, glancing down to Killian, whose head she could make out between her thighs. A thicket of already mussed, inky black hair, slowly moving as he drew his mouth closer to her most intimate part, had her panting in an anticipative state. She was already so willing to have his mouth over her, lapping at her folds, she was willing him to move.

And, after what seemed an eternity, he finally moved. His breath was the first thing Emma felt; hot, lingering, driving her wild before he'd even physically touched her. The blonde couldn't help it, she allowed her head to loll back, relishing the sensations Killian was already drawing from her core. When finally he introduced fingers into the equation, Emma all but lost her mind. 

He was dragging his fingers ever so tenderly over her folds, running the length of her core, from clit to bottom, and back again. Collecting her wetness and tracking through it, spreading it. He allowed his thumb, calloused and wrapped in a silver band, to linger at Emma's clit for a moment more than necessary, sending chills wracking through her body before he relieved her of the pressure. Killian allowed himself a moment, just to drink in the sight of his princess; exposed, wet and needy, all just for him, and his hand was back at his own crotch, palming the leather of his pants to try and alleviate some of the tightness there. His own needs could wait though, all he could concentrate on was Emma.

He decided the best course of action, was to just go straight for the gold. After all, wasn't that what pirates were supposed to do? He found himself leaning forwards, pressing his lips together and pursing his lips until he was nose deep in Emma. All he heard was the music he wanted; Emma's groan was enough to tell him that this is what she wanted, where she wanted him. So, he continued, nosing at her clit, mouth smacking against her folds until he pulled back slightly to run his tongue along her slit. Flicking his eyes up to her, Killian smirked against her core, before he repeated, licking from back to front this time, and relishing the noise that Emma made.

After a few repeat journeys through her folds, Killian focused his attention on her clit, sucking it into his mouth, and raining pleasure down heavily on her bud. It took all of three seconds before Emma's fingers were grasping at his hair, holding him in place and using him as a leverage to keep herself upright. Within mere seconds, the blonde was trembling under Killian's talented mouth, and was moments away from delivering the loudest release she'd had in what felt like forever.

"Killi-- Killian...!" Emma managed, as her abdomen began to tremble, her impending release working its way through her body. It was going to be a big one. She glanced between her legs, meeting icy blue eyes peering back at her from between her folds, "Killian, I need it..." she groaned, biting her lower lip.

"Need what, Princess...?" Killian smirked back, glad to place her little game back in motion.

"I need you--" she flushed, arching slightly as his mouth went back to work. She took a moment to recompose herself, "I need you to fuck me, pirate. Hard." 

Killian almost came right there, but he calmed himself, taking Emma's clit into his mouth one last time. He sucked on her hard, flicking his tongue around her, swirling her essence and tracking his lips over her. The blonde moaned out before she shook her head, trying to tug him into a standing position. She all but clawed at his leather's, trying to push them down far enough to allow his cock to spring lose and take her. Emma wanted rough and tumble, and she knew all too well, Killian, being back in the Enchanted Forest was able to give her his Captain's alter ego.

"Hurry up, Captain..." she murmured, bowing her body towards him as he dropped his pants, springing his cock free and into his hand. Glancing down, the blonde swiped her tongue across her lip, as she eyed his cock, poised at her entrance, "Just do it..." she nodded, flicking her gaze back up to him.

Killian entered her in one thrust, sending her sliding backwards slightly on the polished surface of the table. He settled for a moment, looking up at Emma, trying to gauge what her next move would be, but before she gave him any form of inkling, he was pounding into her, hard, as she'd requested. Each of his thrusts, sending her backwards across the table just slightly. Emma groaned every time Killian hit that sweet, sweet spot inside her. And, just the thought of fucking on her parents' council table was enough to send her mind reeling with ecstasy. 

Without warning, Killian pushed Emma down flush against the table, grabbed at her ankles and pulled her body to the edge of the table. He gave her a moment to process what was going to happen before he began pounding into her, over again, using nothing but brute force as he snapped his hips forcefully against hers. Each thrust tore moans, groans, obscenities from Emma's mouth and he reveled in all of it. He could feel the beginnings of her orgasm rapidly approaching, and he picked up his pace, gripping tightly to her hips as he thrust into her at a bruising pace.

All it took was the final puzzle piece; Killian flicking his fingers over Emma's clit and she was seeing stars. Arching off the table as she yelled out her release, followed closely by Killian, as he flopped against her when he'd spilled himself into her body. Breathless, boneless and spent, Emma glanced down to Killian, and fingered through his hair, carding through the strands and watching, mesmerized as it fell back into its natural, messy parting.

"Thank you, Captain. That's exactly what I needed." Emma panted.

"I should thank you, Princess. For your hospitality. Nobody else in this kingdom would have opened to host me."

She scoffed a little before smirking playfully at him, "I'm sure there'd be plenty of women who'd oblige, but thank you, the sentiment was there."

"Allow me to help you..." he smiled, pulling out of her as she began to sit herself up on the edge of the table. Killian offered his hand before he added, "Where to, my Lady?"

"Well, the nursery has a vanity table that could do with being broken in, if you're up to it...?" she smirked, nonchalantly as she resituated her skirts and tried her best to cover her exposed chest, "Besides, I should really try and find a new dress, since this one is a little damaged."

"Lead the way then, Princess. That vanity isn't going to be broken in on its own now..."


End file.
